The Most Beautiful Gift
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Summary : "Hinata tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu yang muluk-muluk pada hari Ulang Tahunnya. Tapi, siapa sangka orang terkasih Hinata, memberikannya sebuah kado terindah yang tak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya." -Spesial Ulang Tahun Hinata- (Nggak pintar summary)


The Most Beautiful Gift

OneShot Spesial Ulang Tahun Hinata

Author : Yuuna Emiko

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, Abal-abal, Gaje, EYD Bereantakan, Alur Kecepatan, Alur Maksa, OneShot, Spesial untuk Ulang Tahun Hinata.

DON'T LIKE…, DON'T READ…,

"…." Berbicara seperti biasa

'….' Berbicara dalam hati

Summary : "Hinata tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu yang muluk-muluk pada hari Ulang Tahunnya. Tapi, siapa sangka orang terkasih Hinata, memberikannya sebuah kado terindah yang tak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya."

Salju turun menutupi Kota Konoha. Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah warna putih yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Indah, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh seorang gadis berambut Indigo, yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Dia adalah gadis berusia 22 tahun yang saat ini bekerja di Namikaze Corp. sebagai sekretaris. Hinata juga merupakan penerus dari Hyuuga Corp. hanya saja Hinata ingin memulai karirnya sendiri dengan menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan orang lain atau mungkin di perusahaan kekasihnya.

Hinata memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Naruto Namikaze, pemuda berusia 24 tahun ini merupakan atasan Hinata di perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Mereka mulai menjalin kasih sejak duduk di bangku Kuliah. Sudah lama memang, tapi hubungan mereka sangat berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hime, bisa ke sini sebenatar." Ucap seorang pemuda blonde dan beriris Saffir kepada seseorang di telepon yang di panggilnya Hime. Pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto Namikaze, pengusaha muda yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia bisnis, dia juga dikenal sebagai kekasih dari Hinata Hyuuga, pewaris tunggal Kerajaan Bisnis Hyuuga.

"Bi-bisa, Naruto-kun." Terdengar suara yang lembut dari sebrang telepon. Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Jelas dia sangat rindu sekali dengan kekasih pemalunya tersebut. Mereka telah tidak bertemu selama seminggu karena Naruto ada urusan bisnis di luar kota, itu membuat Naruto sangat rindu akan kekasihnya tersebut.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Naruto mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Dia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya, Hinata yang juga merangkap menjadi sekretarisnya.

"Masuk." Seru Naruto singkat.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan siluet gadis cantik nan manis berambut indigo panjang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat kekasihnya tersebut. Melihat senyum Naruto, Hinata menjadi sangat gugup dan malu, faktor lainnya adalah dipandangi oleh Naruto dengan intens. Maka, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan surai indigonya jatuh menghalangi wajahnya serta tak lupa dengan jari telunjuk yang selalu dimainkannya di depan dada jika lagi gugup. Rona merah juga turut ambil bagian mewarnai kegugupannya.

"Hime, jangan malu-malu. Masuklah, nanti dilihat orang lho! Inikan privasi kita berdua saja." Goda Naruto. Tambah memeralah pipi Hinata ketika mendengar godaan Naruto tadi.

Hinata menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil menunduk. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sekarang telah berada di depannya. Hingga-

Bruk!

"I-ittai!" Tabrakan pun tak terelakan lagi. Hinata menabrak dada bidang Naruto. Itulah akibatnya jika berjalan menunduk tanpa melihat ke depan, poor Hinata.

"Hime, kau ini. Berjalan tanpa melihat ada objek di depanmu. Makanya Hime, jangan malu dengan pacar sendiri. Kita sudah pacaran lama lho! Tapi kamu masih saja malu." Cerewetnya Naruto mulai keluar. Jika ini menyangkut Hinata, Naruto bisa berubah menjadi sangat cerewet dan jangan lupakan bahwa Naruto menginap penyakit over protektif akut terhadap Hinata.

"La-lagi pula, Se-sejak ka-pan Naruto-kun, ada di de-depan" Ucap Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat Hinata yang bertingkah seperti itu, menjadi tontonan menarik bagi Naruto.

"Ja-jangan tatap a-ku te-teruss!" Hinata menghalingi tatapan Naruto kepadanya dengan menutup mata Naruto menggunakan tangan mungilnya.

"Hahaha! Aku gemas melihatmu, Hime." Tawa Naruto membuat Hinata tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya serta menggemungkan pipinya.

"Huh! Na-naruto-kun no Ba-baka!" Gumam Hinata kecil, tapi itu masih dapat oleh pendengaran Naruto yang tajam.

"Hahaha! Aku tidak Baka, Hime. Kalau aku baka, tidak mungkin sekarang aku dapat mendapatkan kepercayaan memegang Kerajaan Bisnis Namikaze ini. Lagian kau sampai tidak tahu sejak kapan aku di depan. Sejak kau menutu pintu tadi, aku sudah menunggumu di sini. Kau saja yang tidak melihat." Naruto menjawab gumaman Hinata.

Terkejut, itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, perasaan Hinata hanya bergumam dengan volume suara yang kecil, tapi Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau lupa ya, Hime. Aku kan memiliki pendengaran yang tajam." Naruto tahu isi pikiran Hinata, makanya dia menjelaskan pada Hinata kenapa dia dapat mendengar gumaman Hinata yang bervolume kecil itu.

"Ooh!" Hinata membulatkan mulutnya. Tingkah Hinata membuat Naruto tidak sabar untuk mencium bibir tipis kekasihnya tersebut.

'Hinata, kau lagi menggodaku ya?' Pikir Naruto.

"La-lantas ada a-apa Naruto-kun me-memanggilku?" Hinata memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Naruto semakin tidak tahan untuk mencium kekasihnya.

"Untuk ini-"

Cup!

Ciuman itu akhirnya tak terelakkan lagi. Iris mata mereka pun telah tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi. Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir berwarna peach milik Hinata, Mengecap rasa manis yang berasal dari bibir kekasih indigonya. Bibir Hinata seperti narkoba yang membuat Naruto selalu kecanduan untuk memangutnya.

Ketika lidah Naruto menjilati bibirnya, Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto meminta lebih. Maka, Hinata membuka bibirnya, memberikan akses untuk Naruto menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Permainan lidah turut andil dalam ciuman mereka. Lidah Naruto mengabsen setiap gigi Hinata yang putih, tidak membiarkan satu pun terlewat.

Mereka baru menghentikan perciuman panas itu, ketika mereka kehabisan oksigen. Wajah keduanya pun sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Mereka saat ini berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyak.

'Ciuman Naruto-kun sangat lembut, kami-sama. Aku sangat rindu ciuman ini.' Batin Hinata. Padahal, hanya seminggu mereka tidak berciuman tapi rasanya bagaikan bertahun-tahun buat keduan insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara tersebut.

"Hime, aku rindu sama kamu." Ucap Naruto lirih sambil membawa Hinata ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"A-aku ju-juga rindu sama Naruto-kun." Ungkap Hinata seraya membalas pelukkan Naruto.

Setelah Hinata pernyataannya tersebut, keadaan menjadi hening. Hanya tubuhlah yang memancarkan sebuah sinar kehangatan. Hening ini nyaman bagi mereka berdua. Naruto semakin mengencangkan dekapannya pada Hinata. Hinata semakin tenggelam dalam dada bidang Naruto. Tangan Naruto terus mengelus surai indigo Hinata yang indah. Biarlah tidak ada kata-kata, tapi bahasa tubuhlah yang mengatkannya bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan rasa rindu tersebut telah terobati kini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelukkan mereka sudah usai. Saat ini Hinata sedang duduk di pangkuan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Tangan Naruto terus memainkan surai Hinata dengan nakal sembari tatapannya yang tak pernah absen dari wajah Hinata. Hinata jelas malu ditatap seperti itu, ketika dia hendak menundukkan kepalanya, tangan Naruto selalu mencengahnya, selalu seperti itu.

"Hinata, aku sudah sembuh sekarang." Ucap Naruto masih memandang Hinata dan masih memainkan rambut Hinata.

"Hmm.. Memang sebelumnya Naruto-kun sakit apa?" Tanya Hinata polos. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, timbul sebuah ide untuk menggoda Hinata.

"Sakit rindu padamu, Hime." Godaan Naruto sukses membuah Hinata memerah lagi.

"Go-gombal!" Seru Hinata tergagap.

"Hahaha! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak gombal, ini adalah kenyataan. Dan Arigatou untuk hari ini, Hime." Ucap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto kembali mencium Hinata dengan lembut. Sepertinya hari ini kau akan dibuat pingsan karena malu atau memerah Hinata, poor Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Hinata termenung menatap jendela di kamarnya. Menatap salju yang terus turun sehingga menutup jalan. Tapi, Hinata menyukainya. Hinata sangat menyukai salju, sangat suka. Hinata tidak pernah tahu alasannya menyukai salju, baginya tidak butuh alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu, asal hati kita merasa nyaman dengan menatap sesuatu tersebut, mungkin sesuatu tersebut itulah yang menjadi hal yang kita sukai.

Besok adalah tanggal 27 Desember, hari ulang tahun Hinata. Hinata tidak akan meminta yang muluk-muluk. Dia hanya berharap orang terkasihnya mengingat hari ulang tahunnya tersebut.

Hinata POV

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, besok aku akan menginjak usia 23 tahun. Aku tidak meminta sesuatu yang muluk-muluk Tuhan. Permintaanku sangat sederhana, aku berharap Naruto-kun ingat hari ulang tahunku dan Otou-sama juga mendapatkan waktu luang untuk hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku.

Ketika aku membayangkannya, itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Tahun lalu, Otou-sama harus pergi ke luar negeri saat ulang tahunku, sedih rasanya tapi aku bersyukur ada Naruto-kun dan teman-teman yang menghiburku.

Natal tahun ini, Otou-sama juga pergi ke luar negeri dan Naruto-kun juga baru kembali dari luar kota tadi pagi. Aku takut ulang tahunku tahun ini akan menjadi ulang tahun yang penuh kesendirian seperti saat natal. Semoga Naruto-kun ingat, Tuhan. Aku tidak akan beharap terlalu banyak pada Otou-sama.

Hinata POV End

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Hinata, maka dari itu dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju kasur ukuran Queen Size nya. Hinata tertidur sambil berharap bahwa ulang tahunnya besok akan menjadi ulang tahun yang paling tidak dilupakan olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan sinarnya, Kicauan burung dan kokokkan ayam menjadi pengiring pagi yang indah. Cahaya matahari menembus jendela kamar tidur Hinata, membuat Hinata terbangun seketika.

Saat Hinata bangun, jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Hinata segera bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan penampilannya agar terlihat rapi saat di kantor. Hinata segera keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan, tetapi perhatiannya teralihkan oleh kamar ayahnya.

Hinata ingin tahu apakah ayahnya sudah pulang atau tidak. Tapi, ketika Hinata membuka pintu kamar ayahnya, yang terpampang hanyalah kasur yang masih rapi dan tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Harapan Hinata sepertinya harus sirna, tidak mungkin tahun ini akan menjadi ulang tahun yang paling tidak dilupakannya. Sejak dahulu, dia memang hampir selalu merayakan ulang tahun sendiri atau kalau tidak bersama dengan teman-teman, tanpa adanya kehadiran seorang ayah di sisinya.

"Tanpa Otou-sama, aku harus tetap semangat. Mungkin Naruto-kun dan teman-teman akan ingat Ulang Tahunku." Gumam Hinata. Semangatnya telah kembali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya harapan itu tinggallah harapan semata tanpa ada satu pun yang terwujud, sebab Naruto dan teman-teman Hinata tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hinata. Naruto bahkan belum berbicara pada Hinata hari ini. Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis saja. Tapi, dia berusaha menahan sekuat mungkin tangisannya itu.

"Dobe, apa tidak keterlaluan. Dia bahkan hampir mau menangis." Ucap Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di dalam ruangan Naruto, demi rencana yang sahabatnya buat ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas terlibat dalam rencana ini, seperti bukan Uchiha saja, tapi Sakura, pacar Sasuke mengancam akan memutuskannya dan akan beralih ke Sasori, maka mau tak mau Sasuke harus menyetujuinya daripada Sakura jatuh ke tangan bayi merah berwajah setan tersebut, Sasuke sangat tidak rela.

"Ini demi rencana kita, Teme. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega." Ungkap Naruto sambil memandang Hinata dari jendela kaca di ruangannya. Jendela kaca dalam ruangan Naruto di buat gelap sehingga kita dapat melihat keluar tapi yang luar tidak dapat melihat ke dalam.

"Hn. Terserah kalianlah. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Huh! Sifatnya tidak berubah sama sekali." Dengus Naruto.

Akibat Ulang Tahunnya yang suram, Hinata menjadi kurang konsentrasi hari ini. Selalu melakukan kesalahan. Ketika sedang mengetik sebuah dokumen, Smartphone Hinata berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi." Hinata langsung mengangkatnya tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata. Bisa ke tempat parkir, aku mau berbicara denganmu." Hinata sudah tidak mau berharap lagi, dia terlalu takut untuk berharap. Lagi pula cara Naruto memanggilnya berbeda dari yang biasanya. Hinata harap ini bukanlah suatu pembicaraan yang mendatangkan kesedihan.

Sesampainya Hinata di tempat parker, di situ telah berdiri Naruto sambil membawa sepotong kain. Hinata mengahampirinya.

"A-ada apa, Na-naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto tersenyum. Naruto tak menyangka Hinata masih tegar ketika mengetahui tak satu pun dari pacar, Teman-teman atau orang tuanya yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hinata. Jika Naruto jadi Hinata, mungkin Naruto akan marah dengan mereka semua tetapi Hinata masih bersikap biasa seola-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan. Sebelumnya pakai ini terlebih dahulu." Naruto menutup mata Hinata dengan septong kain, kemudian mengikatnya, Naruto menuntun Hinata memasuki mobil. Mobil tersebut berjalan membelah jalanan kota Konoha di malam hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah ikatannya dilepas, Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka sebelumnya, bahwa Naruto akan membawanya ke tempat seindah ini. Hanya ada rumput, cahaya dari lampu dan salju di sana, tapi tampak terlihat sangat indah. Apalagi kota Konoha sangat kecil jika terlihat dari bukit ini. Hinata sangat menyukainya.

"Hime, gomen seharian ini aku tidak mengajak kamu berbicara. Aku minta maaf sekali. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto sambil berlutut dan memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata malu sekali, walaupun di bukit tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aa.. ti-tidak apa-apa Na-naruto-kun. Tidak usah di-dipikirkan." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou, Hinata-Hime. Dan juga Otanjoubi Omedetou." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mencium punggung tangan Hinata seperti pangeran yang mencium tangan putrinya. Hinata sangat terharu, ternyata Naruto ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Hinata sudah tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Bulir-bulir air berjatuhan membasahi pipinya.

"Dan, Hime. Aku hanya dapat memberimu ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil berlapis beludru merah. Ketika Hinata membukanya, terkejutlah dia karena isinya adalah sepasang cincin, satu berhiaskan batu saffir dan satu lagi berhiaskan batu amethyst. Indah sekali cincin tersebut.

"Hime, coba kau lihat ke langit." Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri. Hinata pun menengadah menatap langit. Sementara jari Naruto bergerak di belakang tubuhnya mengintrupsi 1, 2, dan 3, Muncullah kembang api yang di langit yang gelap tersebut. Tapi, yang membuat Hinata tercengang adalah tulisan kemang api tersebut yang berukir, "Will you marry me, Hime?" Ucap Naruto.

Air mata seakan tiada hentinya keluar dari iris lavender Hinata. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang diberikan Naruto untuknya ini. Ini adalah Ulang tahun yang luar biasa bagi Hinata. Hinata tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi selain menganggukan kepalanya kencang sambil menangis. Naruto mengerti arti anggukan Hinata, karena itu dia langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Oh ya, Hinata.. Ada satu hadiah lagi untukmu." Ucap Naruto.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Hinata.

"SURPRISE!" Teriakan bergema di bukit itu. Semua orang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Lagi-lagi Hinata di buat terkejut oleh hadiah Naruto. Tapi, yang membuat Hinata lebih terkejut adalah ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, anakku." Ucap Hiashi sambil berjalan ke arah putrinya tersebut. Hinata terkejut dengan keberadaan ayahnya di sini tapi tidak dipungkiri olehnya bahwa dia juga sangat mengharapkan ayahnya ada saat dia berulang tahun.

Hinata segera berlari ke arah ayahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat seraya mengucapkan, "Arigatou.. Arigatou.. Arigatou Naruto-kun, Arigatou Minna dan Arigatou Otou-sama."

Hinata bahagia sekali saat ini. Dia tidak memperdulikan bagaimana Naruto, Ayahnya dan teman-temannya bisa kompak mengejutkannya yang terpenting sekarang adalah Hinata bahagia sangat bahagia. Ini adalah kado terindah yang tidak pernah dilupakan oleh Hinata. Dia akan selalu mengingatnya terus. Biarlah kali ini saja Hinata menjadi gadis yang cengeng karena sedari tadi hanya air mata yang terus keluar dari iris lavendernya. Semua teman-teman Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum meliht kebersamaan Ayah dan anak tersenyum.

'Tuhan, terima kasih. Ini adalah kado terindah yang kau berikan padaku." Batin Hinata sambil mengahapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

Malam itu, bulan da bintang menjadi saksi kebersamaan mereka semua merayakan ulang tahunnya Hinata.

~Harapan yang optimis, itulah yang dibutuhkan setiap manusia di muka bumi ini.~

Owari

N/A : Gomen ya, kalau kependekkan dan banyak typo. Yuu buat waktu masih ngantuk ni.. selesai nonton Naruto langsung buat ini #curhat… Haha..

Arigatou yang sudah mau baca!

Omake :

"Ayolah, Jii-san! Bantu kami ya?" Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon, yang lain seperti Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Lee, Gaara, dan Chouji berdiri di belakang Naruto, mereka tidak mau ikut campur kalau masalahnya membujuk Ayahnya Hinata.

"Hah! Baiklah, ini demi anakku." Ucap Hiashi akhirnya, sedangkan Naruto dan yang lain sudah kesenangan kecuali Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, dan Shikamaru. Kalau Chouji kesenangannya karena ada makanan.

"Jadi, rencananya aku akan melamar Hinata-"

"APAA! Melamar Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi kepada Naruto dengan sangat OOC.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk dengan polosnya, yang membuat Hiashi memijat keningnya tanda pusing.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan." Perintah Hiashi.

"Setelah itu, kalian nanti datang tiba-tiba mengejutka Hinata, gitu. Pasti nanti Hinata terharu. Aku tahu banget sifatnya itu." Ucap Naruto dengan berapi-api.

"Sudah? Begitu saja?" Tanya Hiashi. Semua orang mengangguk dengan polos kecuali Sasuke, Gaara, Shino dan Shikamaru.

"Hah! Aku bisa gila jika bekerja sama dengan teman-teman Hinata. Kok mereka bisa sukses ya?" Batin Hiashi stress, poor Hiashi.

Mind To Review?


End file.
